


Джедаев больше нет

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люк Скайуокер встречает одну очень старую женщину.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джедаев больше нет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There are No More Jedi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580712) by [TheCursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursor/pseuds/TheCursor). 



> Переведено для ЗФБ-2016.  
> Бета - kamili-kem.

Через три часа появится Звезда Смерти, и начнётся битва за Явин. Остов старого храма так и кишел пилотами, спешащими по своим местам. А Люк просто ждал. Он сидел рядом со своим крестокрылом и пытался осмыслить прошедшие несколько дней. Всего неделю назад он был обычным парнем из захолустья — а теперь ведущий участник движения за освобождение галактики.  
  
Он так задумался, что почти не заметил высокую костлявую женщину, которая толкала тележку с едой.  
  
— Супа? — с вежливой улыбкой поинтересовалась она. — Он придаст тебе сил.  
  
Люк уже видел эту женщину на инструктаже: она прилетела вместе с мон-каламарцами.  
  
Он пожал плечами.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Старуха была представительницей неизвестного Люку народа. Прихрамывая, она подошла и уселась на стул рядом.  
  
— Это ниссум, по старому мон-каламарскому рецепту.  
  
Едва жидкость коснулась губ, Люк начал кашлять и плеваться.  
  
— Жутко острый! — сказал он в перерывах между приступами кашля.  
  
— Да, убийственный, — рассмеялась старуха. — У мон-каламарцев очень слабое чувство вкуса, поэтому пища у них очень пряная. Уж я упрашивала их дать мне приготовить что-то другое, но они настаивают, чтобы именно этот суп я варила перед каждым боем.  
  
— Может, им нравится привкус дома.  
  
Она засмеялась, и Люк услышал в этом смехе странный отголосок бесстрашия.  
  
— Думаю, так и есть. Вообще-то, его адмирал Акбар очень любит, я ему всё время готовлю.  
  
Люк поглядел на неё с неприкрытым восхищением:  
  
— Вы знаете Джиала Акбара?  
  
Старуха гордо выпрямилась и ткнула себя в тощую грудь костлявым пальцем.  
  
— Мой милый мальчик, я, чтоб ты знал, тут знаменитость.  
  
— Да ну?  
  
— Я лучший повар Сопротивления.  
  
Собеседники рассмеялись, а потом между ними повисло неловкое молчание. Люку показалось, что старуха хочет его о чём-то спросить. Когда она наконец заговорила, голос у неё был угрюмый и глухой от волнения:  
  
— Мне сказали, что твоя фамилия Скайуокер.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты правда был последним учеником Оби-Вана Кеноби?  
  
— Да.  
  
— И ты… ты видел, как он умер?  
  
Люк со вздохом кивнул. По лицу старухи было видно, что ей очень горько это слышать.  
  
— Как это произошло? — спросила она.  
  
— Его убил Дарт Вейдер, а потом тело Бена… вроде как исчезло, — говорить это было больно — больно признавать, что величайшего в истории Республики джедая больше нет. Подумалось, что сейчас ему должно быть так же плохо, как и этой женщине, но вместо скорби Люк ощутил покой.  
  
— Ох, слава Силе! — прошептала старуха. — Оби-Ван до сих пор жив.  
  
— Нет же, он исчез…  
  
— Он оставил телесный мир, — твёрдо сказала она. — Стал един с Силой, он теперь бессмертен.  
  
У Люка отвисла челюсть: он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, пытаясь понять смысл этих слов.  
  
— Боги, я забыла, что ты всего лишь падаван! — старуха рассмеялась и похлопала его по плечу.  
  
Люк моргнул.  
  
— Падаван?  
  
— Ученик. Новичок в изучении Силы. Тот, кому ещё многому нужно научиться, — прошептала она.  
  
Люк вздохнул и покачал головой:  
  
— Вряд ли я теперь чему-то научусь. Джедаев больше нет, учить меня некому.  
  
— Оби-Ван научит, — прошелестела она. — Когда будет готов.  
  
— Я не понимаю, о чём вы…  
  
Вместо ответа старуха с трудом поднялась на ноги.  
  
— Ты напоминаешь мне своего отца, — просто сказала она.  
  
— Вы знали моего отца?  
  
— Да, — и она ушла.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Оказавшись в одиночестве, в своей комнате, Асажж Вентресс занялась тем, чего не делала уже многие годы: села медитировать. Это была не ментальная пытка ситхской медитации, но техника, которой она научилась задолго до ухода к графу Дуку, задолго до того, как пала на Тёмную Сторону. Это была простая дыхательная гимнастика, которой её обучил первый наставник — Кай Нарек. Это был способ направить положительную энергию и мысли в соответствии с Силой, но на протяжении лет, прошедших со смерти Кая, Асажж не видела в этом смысла. Тогда её жизнь наполняли гнев и боль — чего ради устраивать себе «самоочищение»?  
  
Но теперь придётся использовать этот метод, пусть и в последний раз.  
  
— Кеноби, — прошептала она.  
  
И он внезапно оказался здесь — Асажж чувствовала, что он в комнате, рядом с ней. Заклятый враг. Лучший друг. Человек, о котором она когда-то… заботилась? Любила? Ненавидела? Нет. Этому чувству не было названия. И потому Асажж просто наслаждалась тем, что он ещё раз решил вернуться.  
  
Он говорил, будто находился невыразимо далеко, но его голос она слышала очень ясно:  
  
— Асажж… успокойся.  
  
И тогда она заплакала.


End file.
